Tired
by 1215rascal
Summary: Elena centric. Elena is tired of playing third wheel and now she has a chance to change that. Possibly OOC. Mild Markus/ Valerie, Elena/OC mention of Derek/Angie and Tyler/Leslie R& R PLEASE :D ONESHOT!


**WARNING!: CONTAINS mild SPOILERS FROM TRAUMA CENTER: NEW BLOOD**

A/N: Ok so this is my first time writing a trauma center fic so I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong. I DON'T OWN TRAUMA CENTER! ATLUS OWS TRAUMA CENTER!

Just so you know I made Elena super OOC so yeah I'm sorry this came from spur of the moment. :D But I hope you enjoy and R&R PLEASE :)

* * *

Tired

(Elena Centric)

"Morning Elena!" My boss, Dr. Markus Vaughn greeted me as I entered the office, with a latte in my hand.

"Good morning Dr. Vaughn." I replied politely.

Dr. Vaughn was sipping his coffee while his mahogany brown eyes were focusing on the newspaper in front of them. I searched through the office, someone was missing, but the scent of her sweet and spicy cologne pervaded the air as if she was just here.

"Dr. Vaughn?" I called.

"Hmm?" His eyes not leaving the paper.

"Where's Dr. Blaylock?"

"Oh, Valerie, she went to see Director Quatro."

"Whatever for?"

"Valerie and I are going on vacation for a while."

"Sounds great, where are you going?"

"Were gonna head to Alaska this weekend to meet with Dr. Hoover and the rest. Then, I was thinking of going home, to Phoenix."

"I wish I could join you. I have a sister that lives in Phoenix."

"Why don't you?"

On impulse I wanted to say 'yes' at that split second but then I was reminded of that morning, when the nightmare called Stigma ended…

"_Hey Val, I'll be out the day after tomorrow." Dr. Vaughn started_

"_Why?" Asked Dr. Blaylock, as we looked at him with confusion._

"_I wanna visit the Professor Wilkens" _

"_You mean about restoring his memory? Mind if I tag along?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Then I better tell the Director." I said out of urge. I hated being left behind. "You didn't think of leaving _me _were you?" _

"Elena" Dr. Blaylock's voice had a force in it. It was as if It wanted to push itself not to say something that would shatter me.

She looked at me with a slight annoyance. I noticed that, but I just ignored it, but then moments later I could see from the corner of my eye, Dr. Vaughn was giving me the exact same look. But he was trying to hide it.

"Thank you for the offer Dr. Vaughn but maybe it would best if I stayed here in Caduceus."

"I understand." He said, but there was a slight tone of relief. With that the door slid open and tall tan woman with short chocolate brown hair and big hazel eyes entered the room.

"Hey Val," Dr. Vaughn said setting down his paper. "What did the director say?"

"Hey Markus." She said then she turned her head to the right towards me and smiled, "Oh good Morning Elena."

"Dr. Blaylock." I said plainly returning the smile.

"Val, how did it go?" Dr. Vaughn interrupted. Dr. Blaylock turned her attention back to Dr. Vaughn.

"Oh, the Director gave the green light." She said cheerfully.

"Great." He said, his voice more ecstatic.

"But!" Dr. Blaylock interrupted Dr. Vaughn's little celebration.

"Oh no." His face turned sour, "There's a 'but' " I laughed as Dr. Vaughn's face involuntarily changed.

"She only allowed us a week."

"Darn."

"Hey you should be happy Markus, I had to beg her for those seven days."

"How much did she offer at first?"

"The weekend."

"Darn it, that means we can't spend the weekend in Alaska anymore. Unless I won't go to Phoenix you won't head home to San Francisco, I know you've been wanting to see your dad."

That was true, for the past week or so Dr. Blaylock has been worried sick about her father. Apparently he recently got a heart attack. And Dr. Blaylock's father isn't that young either. Dr. Blaylock was the youngest among the four of them. Her eldest brother is thirteen years older than her.

"Yeah, but San Francisco is only a six hour drive away from Los Angeles. I could stay for three days and be good to head to Alaska. But I know you wanted to spend a week in Phoenix."

As Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock were strategizing on their schedule, I quietly slipped out of the office to head to the lounge.

"Elena!" A voice called, look forward to see a petite girl with short black hair, violet eyes and a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Leslie." Leslie Newman was another nurse here in Caduceus. She was the one that helped me out in getting the hang of things around here.

"Word has it that Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock are getting a week off."

"Wow. News travels fast."

"No kidding!" said Leslie, rolling her eyes and giggling. She was talking about the day Dr. Tsuji asked Dr. Everett to go to lunch with her. Later that day when they went to the lounge the other staff members of Caduceus were cheering and congratulating them, saying things like: "It's about time!" and all different other things. We may be the leading medical organization of the world but who said we couldn't gossip.

"Well, yes. It's true."

"Where are they planning to go?"

"I don't know. But from what I heard a while ago they might be heading their separate ways."

"Really? Why?"

"Well Dr. Blaylock wants to head to San Francisco while Dr. Vaughn wants to go all the way to Phoenix."

"You mean in Arizona?"

"That's the one."

"Oh that's a shame." Leslie said, quite disappointed with the news.

"Why's that."

"We were sort of hoping that they would go together. So when they get back they would hopefully be together."

"We?" I asked my face a had a look of confusion, "Who's we?"

"The entire staff!"

"You guys want Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock to get together?"

"Duh!" said Leslie "It's so obvious that they're so into each other!"

"Really?" I asked, "I never noticed that before."

"Oh Elena! You're so dense!" said Leslie.

I just shrugged and walked on to the lounge.

"Or maybe you're in denial because your crazy crush on Dr. Vaughn hasn't died down yet."

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Leslie, "What are you talking about?!" I said, "I don't have a crush on Dr. Vaughn. Leslie! That's ridiculous!"

That didn't persuade, she still looked at me questioningly, I hated that face, every time she did that on me, I would crack in a matter of seconds. So I tried avoiding it this time by walking away but I still felt it. So I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Well Elena?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, even though and feared the answer.

"Let's just say that even Dr. Stiles could tell. And that's saying something!"

"But do you think Dr. Vaughn knows?"

"Elena please, Dr. Vaughn is completely hopeless when it comes to women. He might work with two every day of his life but a ladies man he is not."

"I guess you're right…" I said, my face turning pale as I took off once again to the lounge, I had a feeling at the pace I'm going I'm never going to reach the lounge. But then Leslie followed me, and we talked while we walked, that's what I should've done ten minutes ago! Stupid! "Hey Leslie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's a slight possibility that maybe you know…"

"Honestly Elena?"

I nodded.

"No." That wasn't exactly the answer I wanted to hear. But it was true. "I'm sorry Elena but you and Dr. Vaughn just aren't… you know… and besides, he's fourteen years older than you. FOURTEEN Elena!"

"I guess you're right."

"But who am I to say, you never know."

"Yeah…" but I knew that Leslie was just saying that to cheer me up. In truth I noticed how much Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock cared about each other. I didn't deny it. But there was still a small part of me that just wanted to still think that maybe in time things would change.

"But hey!" Leslie called now more cheerful. "Dr. Brown has been asking about you. I think he's interested." She said with a smirk in her face.

Our pace slowed once again but we still went on. "Brown? You mean Elliot Brown?!"

"Mhm." And with that I pictured a tall man only a couple of years older than me, with fair skin with a few freckles surrounding his nose, striking golden locks and ice blue eyes.

"No way!"

"Yeahp!"

"But I thought Dr. Brown was dating that dermatologist from Hope Hospital?"

"Wow, Elena you've really been wound up in your work, but I wouldn't blame you. Stigma was hell! But, he dumped her like two weeks ago."

"I wonder why?"

"Hello! I just said it Elena! He's interested in you!" Leslie exclaimed, shaking her head, "Why don't you just accept it. And besides, Dr. Brown is kind of cute."

"Shhh!" I said cupping her mouth with my hand, "Leslie! Don't say stuff like that out loud! Someone might hear you!"

"Okay, okay calm down Elena, well come on let's go to the lounge before it's too late to do anything else."

* * *

At the lounge we saw Dr. Tsuji and Dr. Everett discussing their busy work schedules while other staff members were getting their schedules and patients for today. Come, to think of it I think I better get them too.

I lined up in front of the front desk, waiting for my turn to collect, the data on the patients that Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock would be operating on today. As I slowly reached the end of the line, my mind was filled with relief I knew that when I open all the files on the operations. There will be no traces of Stigma what so ever.

"Nurse Elena Salazar." I said to the man in the front desk. He looked up from the files and caught my eye.

"Elena!" he said to me, "Nice to see you."

"Oh Danny, hi, I thought you helping out it the lab?" I asked him, quite confused.

Smiled at me and ran his hand through his short auburn hair, "Yeah well, Faith asked a favor."

"I see, well do you think you can hand me the patient files?"

"Oh right! No problem!" He said as he rummaged the file cabinet, "Wow. That's a pretty heavy load."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed after Danny handed me the files, "As usual."

"I guess Director Quatro moved some patients around, knowing Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock were having the week off."

"Well that sure was quick."

"Nah, the Director been expecting that. She had stuff prepared before hand."

"Well, that's refreshing." I said compiling everything. "Well I guess I'll see you around Danny."

"Yeah, you too Elena."

I walked towards the office once again reading through the files, just looking at the operation list I could tell that this was gonna be a long day. Hopefully followed by a light week next week with Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock gone.

I slid the door open to hear silence in the room. Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock were in their separate desks, saying absolutely nothing to each other, both using their computers.

"Dr. Vaughn, Dr. Blaylock," I said breaking the silence. "I have the list of our patients today, the first one is—"

"Aha! Markus I found them!" Said Dr. Blaylock interrupting me.

"You did!?" Asked Dr. Vaughn rushing to the other side of the office.

"Yup two of the cheapest plane tickets to New York money can buy."

"Great!" he said. "Well go ahead and order. I'll look for the hotel later."

New York? What happened to Phoenix? San Francisco?

As the two doctors continued conversing about their plans, I stood there just listening to them, knowing they weren't paying any attention to me.

"Umm… Dr.—"

"Oh I'm sorry Elena." Dr. Blaylock interrupted once again. "You were saying?"

"Yes, we have several new patients coming in today."

"Oh great. Well, let's get to work."

* * *

The week was over and Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock were heading to New York tomorrow. I don't really understand how squabbling about Phoenix and San Francisco ended up to be New York.

I entered the empty office that day, not a sound was made and I had the office all to myself. I set my latte on my desk and looked around. I never noticed how much space we had in this place. It was actually pretty big. I sat quietly on my desk, my thoughts a blank slate.

I stood up to look through my paperwork until I saw the Director standing in front of me. Her short blonde hair just up to her neck let down and her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh, Director Quatro. Can I help you?"

"It's feels quite empty without Markus and Valerie doesn't it Elena?"

"Yes it does."

"Well now that I see your load has lightened quite a bit, I was wondering if you could assist Dr. Brown with the interns today."

"Oh of course Director."

"Very well that's all I wanted to tell you." She said, already facing towards the door. "Oh and Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock are…"

"I'm afraid not Director."

"Oh what a shame."

I can't believe this even the Director wants those two to be together!

"Oh and Elena?"

"Yes Director?"

"You have to be at the lounge in an hour."

"Of course ma'am."

* * *

I got to the lounge to see it packed. There were interns from all different branches of Caduceus world wide, but I couldn't find Dr. and Nurse Stiles anywhere, who said that they might help facilitate.

"Nurse Salazar!" a voice called, I turned to see Dr. Brown waving at me, gesturing me to go to him in the corner of the lounge.

"Dr. Brown, good morning." I said as soon as I reached him.

"Good morning to you too nurse Salazar."

"Elena."

"Alright then, Elena." There was a short silence, then, he cleared his throat and continued. "It looks like we have a long day ahead of us. Don't we?"

"Nothing that I'm not used to." I said.

"I suppose you're right." He said, "C'mon, let's get started."

I nodded at him and we walked to the front of the lounge to call on the interns.

* * *

The day went smoothly, I met several people from Caduceus Europe and I even met a friend of Dr. and Nurse Stiles, Dr. Tyler and Nurse Leslie Chase, who were facilitating in exchange for Dr. and Nurse Stiles who were still on honeymoon. . She was a very entertaining person. And Leslie was kind enough to send my congratulations to Dr. and Nurse Stiles because none of us was able to make it to their wedding held late last month.

As the day ended I headed back to the office to collect my things and then I headed to the bathroom to change back into my black Giordano polo and an ivory a-line mini skirt, tie my dirty blonde hair into a loose ponytail and put light mascara on my eyes

When I exited the bathroom I saw Dr. Brown waiting outside, already changed out from his uniform into a navy polo and jeans.

"Dr. Brown." I said, involuntarily.

"Oh Elena!" he exclaimed, looking at me, "Wow… um… uh… I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked once again just to confirm, if I didn't know any better, Dr. Brown was asking me on a date.

"Yeah, I mean if you'd like, because I'm sure you're tired from today's interns and everything." He started rambling and stuttering and what not.

"I would love to." I said interrupting him, and I smiled at him as well.

"Yeah?"

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks for inviting me Dr. Brown."

"Um… you can call me Elliot. I mean… if… if… you'd like to…" his voice slowly started quieting down. I laughed it was actually kind of cute when Elliot did that.

"Alright then Elliot." I said, "Where do you wanna go?"

"There's this really good pizza parlor near by." He said, "I think you'd enjoy it."

"Sure. Why not."

He smiled at me and we headed out to the pizza parlor.

* * *

Dinner with Elliot was actually pretty fun, well I enjoyed it, he's really funny and really nice. Such a gentleman all things considered. He even drove me home. But aside from that nothing happened. But I bet first thing tomorrow when I get to the lounge Leslie's going to bombard me with endless questions. This is Caduceus after all news travels with the speed of light.

I entered the lounge all eyes on me. Some were smirking; others were nodding their heard while few shook their heads with disappointed looks. I didn't really care about any looks they were giving I was on the look out for Leslie, or maybe even Elliot. But before I knew it a cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.

"Leslie!" I exclaimed, she caught me off guard.

"Elena!" she exclaimed back, "Oh my gosh! How did it go?! I wanna know everything."

"Nothing happened Leslie, we just had dinner and he dropped me home. That's it."

"Are you serious?! That's it?!"

"Yeah. Why? What did you expect to happen?"

"I dunno! At least a peck in the cheek! I mean c'mon Elena!"

"Don't blame Elliot, he was pretty nervous."

"Oh my gosh! You called him Elliot!"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Nothing…" she said mischievously, a smirk starting at the corner of her mouth. Her face even had the sort of 'I knew it' look. But I didn't bother to understand it.

"Oh speaking of cute couples, do you know why Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock suddenly decided on New York of all things?"

"Dr. Vaughn was saying something like he got a free room in this fancy hotel that his brother owns and he wanted to invite Dr. Blaylock one day and it was a perfect opportunity because Dr. Blaylock's father is getting treated there right now. I mean what are the odds?!"

"Wow. That is the perfect opportunity. It's quite the coincidence don't you think?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, but stranger things have happened. I mean, between Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock."

"I guess your right."

"Elena!" a tenor voice called from behind me.

"Dr. Brown is calling you." Leslie said, "Go."

I went to Elliot and smiled, "Hi Elliot."

"Hey Elena, sorry to disturb were you and Nurse Newman talking?"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Um… alright. I just wanted to tell you that we still have to take care of those interns. There's good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?"

"Good news."

"The interns for Caduceus international have left."

"Bad news?"

"Majority of the interns we received yesterday are the ones training here."

"So your saying we still have a handful?"

"Yeahp."

"Exactly how many of the interns we had yesterday were international?"

"Um… three."

"And how many students were we assigned?"

"Thirty."

"Oh joy…"

"I know right."

"Well we better get started."

The day went as planned, I handled half of the group while Elliot handled the other half. We demonstrated the simulation of both GUILT and Stigma just for precautions as well as regular procedures. Luckily we were able to finish ahead of time and I was able to head home early and just relax.

* * *

_Hi this is Elena Salazar, I'm out right now so please leave a message, you know when._ My voice machine started as I entered my small apartment.

_"Hi Elena, it's Valerie Blaylock, we just wanted to say hi and Markus and I were wondering if you wanted anything from New York. Say hi to everyone for us and you can call us back, in New York Suites room 1215. We'll see you soon Elena."_ Dr. Blaylock ended.

_"Hey Markus you wanna add something?"_

_"Yeah."_ Dr. Vaughn started, _"Oh Elena, when you call I wanna know all about the interns. Okay? See ya!"_

*Beep*

Well, I was thinking of calling but judging from the hustle and bustle I heard from the phone I don't think they're at the hotel they were probably out for an early dinner or something.

Which gave me a thought, I was starving, I didn't have a chance to eat all day because those interns kept Elliot and I busy. So I went to my fridge and grabbed the left over pepperoni pizza from last night's dinner and heated it up, made some hot chocolate and opened up the TV.

I turned it to channel 5 where "Upper Side" was showing. It was the usual boy meets girl scenario where the boy, Lyndon falls for this girl who is higher in the food chain then he is, Jodie. But there's really annoying girl, Alice who is Jodie's best friend who acts as kind of a third wheel. Ruining their moments and everything. This was one of the first few episodes the light-hearted ones but then things get all complicated with a miscarriage and everything but in the end Lyndon and Jodie lived happily ever after. These were all just reruns.

But whatever happened to Alice? I didn't really care since I hated her for ruining so many sweet moments. She was such a third wheel! She was just like… like… me. I was being a third wheel to Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock… I should've realized it. I guess that's why Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock looked at me like that that day Dr. Vaughn said he was visiting Professor Wilkens.

But working with Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock changed my life. I can't imagine not being their assistant any longer all because they didn't want me just like what happened to Alice, Jodie got so mad with her and told her to leave her and Lyndon alone. Am I really like that?

Does Dr. Blaylock really hate my guts like Jodie hated Alice? Now I was dreading for the day Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock returned from their trip. There was a part of me that wanted to resign and perhaps go back to Concordia but then I've made so many friends in Caduceus and I've changed so many lives. I don't think I'd be able to continue doing what I do best if I'm not in the front line of medicine. But I would survive and maybe Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock would be happier if I did go back to Concordia. But I won't do anything sudden yet. I think it would be best if I spoke with Dr. Blaylock first.

* * *

It was finally the day when Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock would return from their trip. I was kind of hesitant to go to work today. I wasn't exactly looking forward to confronting Dr. Blaylock. But what else could I do? I put my uniform on and headed for Caduceus.

Instead of going straight to the office like I usually do, I went to the lounge to talk to Leslie before my talk with Dr. Blaylock, or even Elliot would do. We went out a few more times that week I don't know why but I can really open up to him. He makes me feel safe and we've become really good friends. Well, according to Leslie, were more then friends. I partially agreed to that but we weren't technically together.

When I arrived at the lounge it was packed. Which confused me quite a bit. All the interns left the other day unless… Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock were already here. I went through the crowd to the very front to see Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Blaylock sitting together in one of the couches their hands intertwined and Dr. Vaughn gave Valerie a peck on the cheek.

At that moment my heart wanted to shatter into a million pieces, but I knew all along that this would happened and I knew that if they spent an entire week together would only reveal little by little how much they loved each other.

"Elena!" Dr. Vaughn called and waved his hand. I waved back and smiled.

"Dr. Vaughn, Dr. Blaylock! It's so good to have you both back! And might I say; it's about time!" It was supposedly a joke and the two Doctors laughed along with it. "Congratulations." I continued as Dr. Blaylock stood up let go of Dr. Vaughn's hand and embraced me tightly.

"It feels so good to be back." She said, then she pulled away and smiled. I was in complete shock. Dr. Blaylock has never hugged me before. It made me more nervous than ever. "Elena?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just great Dr. Blaylock."

* * *

It was finally lunch the moment of truth. I was talking to Elliot just outside. Freaking out.

"Relax Elena, it's going to be fine." Elliot tried to reassure me.

"But what if it isn't?!" I exclaimed, "Elliot what if Dr. Blaylock really does hate me. What if Dr. Vaughn's the one who hates me! What if---"

Elliot grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against mine to calm me down. "What if you're making a big deal out of nothing? Elena, I know Valerie, she's not that kind of person and neither is Markus. It'll be okay."

I was still flabbergasted from the kiss but I listened to him. He was right maybe I was being ridiculous. I took a deep breath and entered the office. Dr. Vaughn was standing in front of Dr. Blaylock's desk and they were talking about whatever.

"Listen," Dr. Vaughn started. "I'm gonna head out for a bit okay? I'll be back in an hour."

'Alright' Dr. Blaylock mouthed and then they shared a quick kiss and Dr. Vaughn left nodding at me on his way out.

"Oh Elena." Dr. Blaylock said, spotting me in the corner. "It's lunch what are you doing here?"

"Um… Dr. Blaylock I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh alright. Shoot."

"I think I'll come right to the point… Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Hate. Me?"

"Elena where did you ever get a thought like that."

"Well, it's just because I feel like such a third wheel between you and Dr. Vaughn and I thought maybe…"

Dr. Blaylock stood up from her desk and walked towards me. "Elena," she started, "I would never hate you."

"But that day when Dr. Vaughn said that he was visiting Professor Wilkens you seemed kind of…"

"Annoyed? Okay, I admit I was a little annoyed with the fact that you were tagging along once again but Elena, annoyed and hatred are two different things."

"I suppose so."

"I think of you as my little sister. Sisters may fight, they may be annoyed with each other and at some point who knows what but they're still sisters. And besides we wouldn't be where we are today without you.

I nodded and smiled. She wrapped me in a friendly hug.

"Thank you Dr. Blaylock." I whispered.

She let go of me and looked at me curiously, "You know you can call me Valerie right?"

* * *

(3 years later)

"Elena you look beautiful." Markus told me as he walked me down the aisle. My father passed away only months before this day. But even so we wanted to pull through with it, because I knew that my father wouldn't want me mourning. He would want me to be happy. And Markus was the closest thing I to an older brother. And he was happy to help.

"Thank you so much Markus." I said my grip tightening on both my bouquet of white roses and Markus's arm. "There he is…" staring in front of me. Ignoring that there was veil covering my face. Elliot in a coal black suit was waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

"Yup." He said smiling at me. "You see? You found your perfect someone didn't you Elena?"

I nodded. My heart beating rapidly, I was finally getting married. I wasn't the third wheel anymore and I would never be again. We reached end and I smiled at Markus.

"Thanks for being here with me today."

"No problem." Markus handed me to Elliot. And just to keep the usual rituals Markus and Elliot shook hands, "Take good care of my assistant."

"You know I will Markus." Said Elliot as he shook his hand.

"Yeah I know." Markus said winking at the both of us before heading to his wife.

"You look beautiful…" Elliot told me. Not seeing my face very well. "Are you ready?"

I nodded at him and we went to the priest together to say our 'I do's' When the ring was finally on my finger I knew that I was tired from being the third wheel. It was just an excuse so that things wouldn't change. But they did. And nothing can stop that.

As we said our vows and we were showered with rice and rose petals I knew that Elena Salazar wasn't who she used to. She was Elena Brown. A whole new person.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. Like I said Elena was really OOC. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it and this is rascal saying see ya! Oh yeah and credits to my good friend tsubasa95 for giving me the idea. She's an awesome writer! Check her out kay?

~rascal

P.S. - did you see any clue to tell it's me? /:) ;)


End file.
